Illness Issues
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: A missing scene in between episodes 81 and 82. A disaster dealing with one certain meal for one boy...


**_Author's Note: _**_Greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh! fans. And welcome to my fifth story, "Illness Issues". Now... Before you read, I must warn you ahead that it might be _**_chaotic_**_ and very _**_unpleasant_**_. It might be a bit unwell... so... that's your _**_first_**_ warning. _**_Second..._**_ Please note that I'm just filling something like my first one-shot. If you wish to read the first or others, feel free if you wish. Now... Before we start, this is a _**_missing_**_ part in _**_Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_**_. This story takes place after the conclusion of the Battle City finals. This tale might be a little humorous although unwell and very disastrous. The story you will read will be like another treat... So... With that said... onto the tale._

* * *

**_Note - This is a missing part to season 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters._**_ The following is based on something that _**_wasn't in the television show_**_. The following will be soon be in production in another time... but please be patient. All will be in due time as I go along... but I apologize if sometimes I don't type faster or update as much as I wish... even for you... One day, I will find a way to tell this all... but now... I will see the day as to when I'll tell this all in my new anniversary. Be sure to see the new show after next year... no matter what is the next. But for now... Enjoy the tale..._

* * *

**_Illness Issues_**

**_Summary: _**_A missing scene in between episodes 81 and 82. A disaster dealing with one certain meal for one boy..._

* * *

"...So... Time for bed. Hey... Ready for... some shut eye?"

"...I guess so... Hey... Have you... seen him?"

It was a late night within the blimp of Seto Kaiba's Duel Disk promotional balloon zeppelin... and everyone was going to bed on such a late notice. It was getting rather late as of today and they wanted to get some sleep before the next night of the semi-finals... which we all know... is the Battle City finals. The Battle City finals had only eight contestants that made it to the next round... and Seto Kaiba was getting pursed around Yugi and company. He was rather in a moody behavior... but he was... exhausted as well like them. He was mad that someone was very absent from their room and he tried to find a man that was supposed to be... sleeping for the first semi-final duel. As he waits for the man to... appear... he couldn't help... but to give up and take... something that wasn't meant to be. What they didn't realize... was that... he wasn't going to get any effort to try finding his missing contestant. He wanted to give something out to them that he rather just let them find... their friend, Ryo Bakura... themselves.

As Seto Kaiba was looking lazily through... the blimp of the zeppelin, he was in a quick bark like tone... that he was a little impatient to see the boy... to go for sleep. He was rather a man that wanted a little sleep of his own as well... but... he wonders where the man could be in such a late night. He was rather a man that focuses on his private cruise, but to everyone... It was no big fuss. It was like they needed some time for their friends... and this was one of them. Yugi and his friends were searching in desperation for their friend... but why must he not be around? Why must he be absent at this time of hour? Why must he not think that they weren't that worried... about him?

Yet, with all things to define, let us tell you how it partakes:

The semi-finals was just an average Duel Monster game with eight contestants... and yet, with all things related... Someone was missing with such grief. He was a man to be absent on a short notice... but within this tale, there was a certain reason... The reason was as follows:

The boy, Ryo Bakura, was actually been within a kitchen and he simply ate a steak to eat on such a late notice... but to everyone, it was not that much of a deal to give. He was just eating, wasn't he? He was just only eating some meal and not getting into trouble... but then, we unfold this tale out to you. We are to give a sudden tale to hold for such... sickened details. We are to give this tale a twist to your appetites... but then... We knew it'll be worth the end. We knew this will be a bit obvious and so... undivided as such. Yet, do not say we warn you as well...

So, let us begin by telling this all upon you each... We are to define a tale to hold as always for your... viewing like pleasure... and with that, let us tell you straight. Within this tale to give out, we shall find a way to give the words about our favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! people. Let us tell you this moment of truth... We are to define a tale to simper and laugh... but we knew it was a simple like way... but we are to define it **not** so. And so... We are to give these sponsor words... and now, we shall now commence to this... amusing tale of... Yugi Moto... and his company.

"...Where is...?" Yugi Moto gave out and looked left to right in wonder. "...Where is he exactly?" He then searched in desperation in search of the boy... Ryo Bakura. "...Has anyone seen that...?"

"...Hey... What happened?" Joey Wheeler asked everyone all around. He then... squeaked his shoes against the polished floor. "...Have you seen...? I don't know..." He trailed and paused... staring upon a certain noise. "...Hey... Who's there?"

"...What do you want?" The voice spoke within the cubicle. "...I'm just..." He then... made a noise that sounded... like he was... ill like. He then stopped and spoke, "...I just wanted to..." He made another noise. "...I just wanted to be... eating this food... but I got... sick."

"...What do you mean? Why are you...?" Joey asked against the metal door. He then tried to pry it opened. There was no certain like budge. He then made a heaving noise at him and sighed. "...Are you... okay there?"

"...Not really..." Ryo replied in a very sick way. "...I um..." he spoke... very ill-ish... "...I need... a way to find a..." He then gasped and then... he exclaimed... "...Hey... I've found it!"

"...What did you...?" Joey started with a brow. "...What's there?"

"...I saw a nice... toilet," Ryo said with such... happiness. "...I think I've found a way to use this room!"

"...How nice," Joey said with a smile. "...So... What have you been doing?" He asked in wonder: "...Where have you...?"

This is when... we pause and wonder as to why Ryo was pleased... but... We all know that this isn't the way we intended... but... We will announce that you must standby... and yet, here is the announcement:

We are interrupted this scene that we need to excuse the audience about being within this tale... but with your viewing attention, please know we do not like this at once. We do not like this in the least that turns out to be... so wrong and not correct. We are to announce that you sit back... and tell us further if we... are wrong or right about this conclusion. We are here to announce that we... should not ask any further... and let's find out as to why it happened so wrong...

"...Hey... I um..." Ryo started with a look... that was blocked from the door. "...I um..." he began in a halt. "...I um... found a way out, but I need to find some... way to see a place to eat. Where is that...?" He then gave a word and shouted, "...I found it! I found a place to eat here!"

Now, where should we begin? Where should we start at this point? What are we... to say he was looking for something? Are we to tell this fact that we are wrong? We must see what to do and why he exclaimed so hard... but then again, we do not seek a way to learn upon this tale. And yet, with all due respect, please note we do not like this at all. With such ways to go, Ryo was going for a bathroom... on such a small point to go. But then again, we are to be assured it was that hard and easy at first... yet, we are sure to give these following words:

We are to give this all a short break from his illness... but then, we shall commence once this is over. We are to annnounce this fact that we do not pay for standard ovation... but... do not be alarmed and get out of line... and we... are on a short breaking stardard address... Have you been... wondering as to why we are on break? We are to say that we are going in a very interrupted like preview... as we take this sky to the limit... We are to say we are in deep danger... but now, let us tell this once we are through... Make sure to find a way to exit and partake a way to escape... the worst situation in Yu-Gi-Oh!. We are to announce that we must find a way to go outside and see what Ryo Bakura is up to. Let us tell this all in slow point of view.

As we see forth this tale to turn out as a twist to you... Let us tell this tale a little easier... You see, Ryo Bakura was a man that loves to eat off food like you... but then, do we know as to why he gets out of line? What do we know about this man and his excitement? We do not know why he continues and just not listen to his stomach... but then, what shall we give to you? What must we say at you and them? We are sure to give the tale a certain... twist to your liking... but then, we are sure to announce our sad tale to not end so soon... So, let us continue this tale more further...

"...What is this...?" Ryo asked and spoke in different words... of other unknown languages. He then spoke immediately with such... voice boxes... and then, he spoke an unknown Japanese language. He then spoke out, "...Hey... I found... a way to eat another food! I found someone to have with me!"

"...Hey... What are you...?" Joey wondered as he stood there in confusion. "...Hey... Where...?" He then spoke and tried to pry the door hard. There was no sense of a budge... as we said before. "...Where is that...?"

He then... searched for the latch. He pushed the button immediately.

He then spoke out... looking at... the outside from below.

"...What the...?"

He then felt a bad shocking truth immediately... and thought Ryo was... dead.

"...What is this...?!" He exclaimed immediately.

But then... He turned towards... a man near... the opening. He looked and felt... relieved that he wasn't... that dead.

"...There you are... and um... What have you...?" He began in a mutter. "...What have you been eating exactly?"

"...I um... was... well... eating a food over here..." Ryo explained with such an ill looking attitude. He then gave a smile and said, "...I um... ate something and found some... food to eat and I... found this latch and chuck some food from below..." He then smiled so sadly. "...I think we... uh... found a certain escape route. I um... found a way out and I... couldn't find a single bathroom... so I... chuck some food out there."

"...So, you... um... chuck some food and..." Joey said slowly and made a scowl on his face. "...You um... ate and... throw up some food?"

"...Um..." Ryo spoke and sighed... but then, he made a sick like look. "...I um... was just a little off about something... and some... people from below are... mad at me again that I... throw up some food out from below... I um... wanted to say I was..."

"...Out of my way..." Joey instructed and looked from below... and then, he realized... It was a lot of a mess downward. The people gave out in a yell. Joey... said in a yell, adding, "...Sorry... My friend was just...!" He then realized... that the people were disgusted in anger... and simply shouted and sweared at above. Joey... added and replied, "...Hey... Stop that! I didn't mean to just...!"

"...I um..." Ryo began in a start... looking upon his shoes. He then spoke the words... "...I um... wanted to say that I'm... sorry. I was um... doing something with eating and I was um... eating something like gum. I um... thought it was food." He then... opened his hands and took it to Joey. "...Do you know what this is?"

"..." Joey took it in his hands and then, he looked at it carefully before he stared... up to look at Ryo again. He then said slowly, "...What is this?" He analyzed the piece carefully. He then lifted it upward and tried to decipher what it is. "...I um... think you uh... shouldn't eat this anymore... I um... thought it was... a very... wrong thing to do, even for such things from people." He then closed his hands and approached at Ryo, placing a hand on his shoulder. "...I um... wanted you to um... think clearly before you um... take this at all."

He then took it away and looked on the search for Kaiba... He then went to him and spoke the words to the others.

"...Hey... What have you...?" Joey wondered to the others and then...

He realized they were... gone.

Joey started looking from left to right and then... He exclaimed in terror, "...Oh, my god! They vanished!"

"...Hey... What happened?" Ryo came slowly and said, "...Where are the...?" He then looked left to right again and said, "...Hey... What's wrong?" He asked in a worry. He then tried to open some doors and said, "...They're not here..." He then... panicked as well. "...Where are the others?!" He exclaimed in a panic. "...Where is everyone?!"

"...I um... don't know where..." Joey slowly gave out... and slumped against the wall. He was rather a man that can't withstand a place that was bare. "...I um... was wondering... Did you... ask anyone to leave?" He mumbled in a worry. "...Where are they?"

"...I um..." He panicked and searched desperately around and then... He slumped against the wall like Joey. "...I um... didn't mean to um..." He fiddled with much apology. "...I um... I didn't mean to tell anyone to leave..." he slowly told truthfully. "...I um... didn't know what I did... and I um... didn't disappear anyone, did I?" He mutely said, touching his fingers with such guilt. "...I was um... wondering if I let... something opened it up. I um... didn't mean to exactly... let others gone out."

"...I um... didn't mean to ask you." Joey took the piece and simply tossed it... to the ground. He then... stomped at it and yelled, "This can't be...!"

"..."

Now, we are not at the end as of yet... but we um... apologized if it was that way. We are to announce that we do not like this at all. It was announced that forever we are in deep danger than this. We then made this not the end. It was that way at first, but... Do we know as to why it happened like that? Do we know as to why it continued as such? But... On a short break, we will find a man to search and know the truth... but... Here is the man to answer this question... and ours. Let us now commence this tale to you and now, to... the case of this... conclusion and almost... to the close... end of this mystery...

"...Hey... Where are they?" Ryo muttered sadly. "I was um... wondering... Why don't we try the ring?" Ryo spoke slowly with a start, showing the Millennium Ring. "...Why don't we...?" He then switched to... Yami Bakura... and then, the Hikari invisibly worded in an ear... "...Hey... Can you... see where they are?" Ryo asked in a tone that was very sadly... and desperate.

"...Why must you...?" Joey asked and frowned upon... Yami Bakura. "...Not you. Why must you...?" He asked with a look and said, "...Look, we need to find the others. Do you know where they are?"

"...Well, I um..." Yami Bakura began with a thought. "...I was thinking of something unknown, but I was a little off handed... but... Hey..." He turned to someone immediately. He then turned upon his invisible Hikari. "...What exactly were you doing?"

"...Well, I was going into somewhere and I... didn't know and I let some people out of the latch. What happened to them?" Ryo asked invisibly and worried. "...Have you disappeared them at all? Where are they?"

"...I was um... wondering about that... and I... wasn't sure as to why you think I did," Ryou explained in a very... dark way and scowled. "...By the way, what did you ate?" He pointed at the piece. "...What is that?"

"...I um..." Ryo began in a very sad way. "...I was eating it and I was... looking for someone at first... but I was... wondering if it was food to eat." He then sighed and slumped near Joey like before. "...I don't think Joey could see me, but I knew you could... So, what do we do?" He then cried silently. "...What happened to them?"

"...I um... was wondering if you ate it and just... wished them away," Yami Bakura pondered in a way. "...Not that you did, did you?"

"...No..." Ryo scowled and said, "...I was thinking about some... some person that was there. I saw a man that was another... but I knew it was... a person we know." He then sighed and explained, "...The person looked like me and I was... looking at some... person that was there... but is it... a mirror?"

"...A mirror?" Yami Bakura pondered as well, lost in thought. "...Well... maybe... I just think you should find that man and see who he is." He then took Ryo and then... They went in another direction. They then placed a hand at the person that was sitting by the chair. "...Hey, we need your help. Who are you really?"

Now, this man was sitting in a chair and not a mirror... but we do not know as to why there was another. There was a fact that Ryo could split into two and we... never knew as to why so. So, we are at the end at almost sometime right... now... but... We are ending it sadly in a way that says... a good conclusion. So... Let us commence and end this story...

"...Say what?" The man spoke slowly and waited by... the chair and stared at them slowly. "...I um... don't know what to think from that. I um... was looking at a newspaper and you were... looking for them?" He spoke slowly and replied, "...I was thinking you ate something weird... but then again, it was... that latch. You um... opened the door and just messed up the machine. You need to clean it again."

"...Clean it? What are you...?" He asked in a puzzle. "...Is it the...?" He then opened the latch and took it... towards the mess that was near it as well. He realized there were... certain gum like sticking within it. He came closer... and noticed it seemed... familiar. He turned back to the man and said... "...What is this?"

"...It's a generator. I just install something to keep the people intact to the... blimp zeppelin. It was there since the start. I was um... wondering if you ate something unknown... and I um... was asking if you like certain... food to eat. I um... going to give you this." He then gave a simple... bag of chips towards... the Hikari that was invisible. "...Here... Eat this. You need it."

"...Hey... What's that?" He asked in a ponder. "...What are you...?"

He then took another piece from his... pocket and took another gum within it. He then hit the engine and stopped the lights... and then, it switched on and he looked around, testing as he heard... the noises kicked back in.

He then folded the newspaper and said, "There you go. All fixed." He turned to look at them both... and then said, "...Next time, don't eat that. It's not exactly a gum, you know that? It's just a gum like... but more high tech... but... I won't say you ate an ordinary gum like... I um... need you to stop eating that off... It wasn't just a gum to eat... but then again, I did say it was high tech... So, use the bathroom to remove that piece. I need you to get rid of that gum piece." He then sat and unfolded the newspaper to eye level and simply concluded, "...By the way, your friends are fine and they are back as well. So... Are you okay?" He asked as he... flipped through the paper and said, "...Are you... alright now?"

"...Well... I need... a bathroom to settle... and I need someone to eat with me," Ryo said and switched back from his Yami. "...I um... need the restroom." He then took another look and reached for the bathroom. He then worded out, "...There. Now, here..." He removed the piece from his side mouth. "...Who would have thought it's not a piece of just a simple gum? I was wondering what this is! So, would you... eat with me?"

"...Sure then. But then again, you need to eat more than just a steak to have. So..." He said in a look, looking upward from the newspaper, "...Give me the piece and I'll eat along with you." He then split a grin at him.

Ryo took the piece and gave it to the man... and spoke... "...I um... was wondering if you like..." Ryo began in a smile. "...If you like to eat in the ship." He smiled wider. "...Do you like... anything to eat when we um... go say goodbye?" He then mutely replied, "...I was wondering if you would..."

"...Stay for you?" He asked and answered the fill in the blank. "...Well, I'll see about it. Maybe I might think clearly for it."

"...Hey... They're back!" Joey exclaimed in happiness... and shouted, "Hey... You're back! I miss you guys!"

"...Hey... What happened?" Yugi asked in a very choked way... because of Joey's embrace. "...What are you...?!"

"...I knew it. At least you were here!" Joey exclaimed and laughed. "...Hey... Let's eat and go straight to the semi-finals!"

And so, this brings the end of our tale. We are here to end this all with an ending that wasn't that hard to say... but we now know that we must go. We must say thank you and farewell. Please exit the doors and simply share it to others and we... will now commence in the semi-finals. Goodbye and thank you.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ This brings the end of the tale of "Illness Issues". We hope you enjoy and I know I do. So with that, we are happy to say farewell and goodbye and next time, we shall read another... within the next point in time. I will see you soon into "Trip To Egypt"... and until then, see you around..._


End file.
